


Donnie bingo 2: Sleep is for the weak

by Honeycomb787



Series: Donnie One shots! [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dehydration, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, NO PUKE, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, stay hydrated kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeycomb787/pseuds/Honeycomb787
Summary: "He didn't even entirely know what he was making at this point. His thoughts had turned to mush, and it looked like his project had too. It was all blurry, the colors were running together and making a muddy mess. And now that he was paying attention to it, his whole lab looked like that too. "
Series: Donnie One shots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Donnie bingo 2: Sleep is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> Help I don't know how this turned from a sleep deprivation fic to a dehydration fic????? I finally understand what people mean when they say they have no control of where the story goes XD

Donnie sighed as he leaned back in his chair, bringing his shaking hands up to rub at his eyes. He had no idea how long he'd been in his lab at this point, but he knew it was probably his longest stretch yet. 

He sighed again as he leaned forward to get back to work on his project. 

All of his brothers had already been in here separately to try to get him out, one time they had all come in together with the intention of dragging him out of the lab. That didn't work well for them after he turned on his security system. 

He felt awful about kicking them out, and honestly he's been extremely rude, but he needed to get _something_ done. 

The last thing that he made that worked was Sheldon, and look how that turned out. Granted his brothers had messed with his wiring, so it wasn't all his fault, but still. 

He didn't even entirely know what he was making at this point, his thoughts had turned to mush, and it looked like his project had too. It was all blurry, the colors were running together and making a muddy mess. And now that he was paying attention to it, his whole lab looked like that too. 

He groaned as he sat the- whatever it was down on the table, and brought his hands to his head. He felt like garbage that was set on fire. His body was shaking, he felt bone tired, and he didn't think he could get up. But he was fine! Just because it _felt_ like he would fall when he got up didn't mean he was _going_ to. 

It didn't help his point when he had to lunge for the desk to keep his balance as soon as he stood up. 

He could see the door, it wasn't that far away. He'd be able to tell how far away if his brain would _work!_ It felt like he had to struggle to think about anything at all. All he could tell about the distance was that he would probably fall if he tried to make it. Oh well. 

Just as he was about to push off the desk someone came through the now open door. 

"Don, I know that you're busy but- Donnie?"

He hears the voice, but it sounds like he's listening to it through a wall. And he _knows_ that he knows this person, but nothing was clicking in his head at the moment. The only thing that his brain could put together was that they were a bright yellow-ish color. 

Before he knows it the yellow person is right next to him. 

"Don? Donnie? Can you hear me?"

He hears a sharp sound near his ear but he doesn't really pay attention to it much. The yellow person can probably get them out the door. 

He hears a yelp as he leans on the person. He asks for help to get to the door, but he's pretty sure that it just came out as an unintelligible groan. 

"Shoot! Dad! Raph! Leo! Donnie needs help!"

He sounds scared. He feels like he doesn't like the yellow person to feel bad. 

It's not very long after that until he hears rumbling coming towards them, and once again the door snaps open. 

"Mikey? What's going on?!"

In comes a red person, a blue person, and a short grey and brown person. He feels like his head's swimming through water. 

"I don't know! I came in and he was leaning against the desk and breathing heavy and not talking to me and when I walked over to him he fell on me!"

After that it was hard to hear anything, they all started talking fast and over each other, until another loud sound and everyone went quite again. 

He felt a hand touch his forehead.  
"Has he been out his lab at all?"

"No, we've been taking shifts to make him try to come out and to keep an eye on him he hasn't been out."

He felt a pinch on his arm.  
"Does he have anything in hear to give him food or water?"

"No."

He heard a curse word and wanted to giggle, he knew that they weren't supposed to say that, but all that came out was another groan. 

"Bring him to the den."

And then the red one picked him up, it kinda felt like floating except for the arms that kept occasionally squeezing him, and walked out through the door! He was glad they finally made it through that troublesome door. God, he felt sick. 

Then he got put on what felt like a _real_ cloud!  
He didn't get to lay down for long though, before he heard the sound of someone else coming in. 

"Red, sit him up."

He groaned in annoyance as he was picked up again and made to sit up right. Couldn't he just go to sleep? 

"Purple?"

He felt someone tilt his head up from where it layed on his chest. 

"If you can drink and eat a little bit, we'll let you sleep all day long."

He didn't want to. But a whole uninterrupted day of sleep sounded amazing. He nodded his head. 

"Good good, here drink."

He felt something wet put up to his lips and before he knew he was chugging it. Until it was taken away. 

He whined and reached his hand out for it.  
"I know, eat something first then you can have more."

A slice of pizza was held up to his face, and he slowly took a bit out of it. He was a bit more aware now, he could tell that everyone in the room was watching him, he still hasn't remembered their names yet. 

He got close to the end of the slice of pizza, only an inch or two left, but he didn't think he could eat anymore. He shook his head and it was pulled away. 

"Good job my son, here, see if you can finish this off."

He gave the glass back that had the water, and he once again chugged it, only this time he didn't almost choke on it. 

He finished the glass up, but he still wanted more. In fact, he wanted to _say_ that he wanted more. 

It came out as another whine. Fantastic. 

"I know, but don't you want to get some sleep now?"

He paused for a second, he was still _really_ tired. He nodded his head, and felt himself be laid back down. It felt like a blanket was tossed over him, and he could already feel himself falling asleep. 

" 'Night."

He feel asleep to the sound of his family wishing him goodnight aswell. 

____________

Epilogue:

Donnie woke up to a pounding headache, one he'd very much like to stop. 

"Auuugh."

He groaned as he sat up in his- chair? Why was he in the den? 

"Donnie!"

He flinched at the sudden loud sound, and looked over to the left to see Leo sitting in a beanbag on the floor. 

His twin struggled to get out of the blanket he was tangled in, and by the time he got up everyone else was in the room too. 

"Donnie!"

"Don! Are you ok?"

"How are you feeling? Need more water?"

The swarm of words stopped after that, everyone watching him intensely. Well, a drink did sound good. So he nodded his head and watched as Mikey flew out of the room and back in a record time holding a half full drink. 

He thanked him, took the cup and drank it. 

It was silent for a few as he drank, he was honestly starting to get worried, until Raph broke the silence. 

"Are you feeling better?"

Better? Better from what? 

And that was when the faded and blurred memories came back. Oh yeah. 

"Yeah, I'm feeling ok, really sore, but ok."

He took another sip. "What happened?"

His dad stepped forward. 

"What happened was you locked yourself in your lab for four days without food or water, Purple!"

He paled at that. Shoot, he didn't think he'd been in there _that_ long. 

"What we're you thinking?"

Then Leo stepped in. 

"Do you know how long it took to figure out how to unlock your door? A long time! Imagine what would've happened if we couldn't figure it out Donnie!"

He'd locked his door?! He didn't remember doing that at all. What he remembers doing is sitting down for hours on end with only his music and a glass of flavorless juice, which had run out in the first 24 hours. 

"Sorry." 

He could feel that his family, Leo and Pops specifically, wanted to continue the lecture, but he didn't really know if he could do this right now. He felt awful, like he hasn't eaten or slept or drinked for days. Which is what happened. Gosh, he was a moron. 

He heard a sigh from his dad. 

"No you are not Purple."

Whoops. 

"You apparently just lost your brain for a few days."

He didn't understand how that was supposed to make him feel better. 

"Hopefully, you won't loose it again, yes?"

He nodded his head yes and finished his drink. Which was immediately replaced. How?? 

"Soo, you guys wanna watch a Jupiter Jim movie?"  
Everyone agreed to that pretty fast, and before he knew it there were a few dozen glasses next to the chair along with a lot of pizza. 

"So we don't have to get up as often." Leo had reasoned. 

And after a couple of hours of constant mother henning from Raph to make sure he drank every five minutes, and lots of clowning around in general, the movie ended and he was super tired again. 

"Come on, back to bed with you." Raph said as he leaned him back on the chair and layed a blanket over him. 

"Hmm, I don't know, I still have a lot of work to do in my lab, and sleep is for the weak."

He laughed at the death glares his family gave him.


End file.
